


How the hell did I end up in this situation?

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [15]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Nix (questioning his latest life choices) and Gene.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon & Eugene Roe
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	How the hell did I end up in this situation?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two's Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554038) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



"It was his fault. He knew it was. He just couldn’t quite figure out how. "

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
